


garden of eden

by NickyFox13



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/pseuds/NickyFox13
Summary: Satsuki takes up gardening.
Kudos: 8





	garden of eden

Satsuki cannot live alone

(she's had a long string of roommates-

some good,

some bad,

all of them quirky,

but the common denominator?

Few could handle her,

just as Satsuki liked it;

being understood wasn't a priority,

but a part of her did crave respect.

Now that she's lived through hell

and more importantly, survived,

she wants nothing more than

to settle down

and confront the struggles

that haunt her.

She gardens to cultivate

life, the same life she knew

she never got; what she lacks,

her plants have:

love

(the genuine kind, where hands don't roam),

attention

(wherein it's all appropriate, with proper boundaries),

and proper nutrition

(she often went weeks without food; never again).

The pansies are punctual-they bloom

right at the time they're supposed to,

mot even a second earlier;

knowing they stand tall and beautiful and wanted

makes Satsuki grin a little,

noting the arrogance of their justified pride.

The rosemary's fragrance wafts

throughout the whole yard,

threatening to overtake the whole place

with their intensity

(not like Satsuki'd stop it);

The roses,

the brightest red Satsuki's ever seen,

intertwine with the rosemary

with such delicacy

as if it the two plants planned it.

Aloe grows in the corner,

minding their own business

with other smaller succulents,

an apt metaphor for Ryuko's life

if Satsuki ever saw one.

There's no color coordination to her plants,

No planning beyond their inherent beauty

And Satsuki's sure there's a metaphor

For her life there but she's unsure how to find it.

At this moment,

all that matters are her plants,

her own personal garden of eden.


End file.
